


Louisiana Morning

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Casual, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy nothing, Kisses, Lesbians, No Plot, Queer Relationship, Sapphic, Waking Up, maternal, motherly, pure fluff, relationship, sfw, sleeping, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: 1996. Carol returns to Earth for some R&R, and a much needed visit to Louisiana to check on her family. After tucking little Monica into bed and dreaming of the future where she'll one day be a superhero like her Auntie Carol, Danvers elects to sleep outside with her beloved...





	Louisiana Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had no idea what to write after my 5 chaptered fic 'Higher, Further, Faster, and Harder'. I wanted to try my hand at a fic where Monica becomes Photon from the comics, so here's potentially the start of that!
> 
> Let me know if y'all want more!

_ Louisiana, 1996 _

The dawn was dusty and the air of the swampy mush filled the air as the sun began to rise through the proud pines that created the barrier between the bayou house and the rest of the lake. Carol was yawning in the hammock as she stirred and Maria cooed in her embrace. She was back, and never wanted to leave again, even if she’d promised Talos this would only be one of those trips back for R&R.

The gentle breeze of the morning air cooled Carol’s cheek as she wrapped her arms tighter around Maria in the crook of her bosom. Their hair was a mess of black and blonde in a netted mesh of strands and the slighter older of the two was still snoozing gently as Carol cradled her in a warm cuddle. The buzzing of the crickets and the various other critters around the small outback lulled Carol into resting again, rocking them gently in the hammock.

Thinking back, Carol thought it must have been in ’87 the last time they’d stayed out so late drinking beers and looking at the stars that they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Monica was way more than capable of settling herself now, even if Carol had had to sneak inside earlier that night to give her little Lieutenant Trouble a forehead kiss and a sweet goodnight when she sand mother Maria needed two more bottles.

“Pssst, Lieutenant Trouble, are you sleeping?” Carol had asked, walking into Monica’s room with a gentle creak in the door as she peered into the black. She’d seen Monica’s open up in a flash and then the toothy smile of the eight-year-old confirmed it once again.

They’d chuckled together, as Carol used her powers to create a small nucleus of photon energy in the palm of her hand. The small sheen of the solar orb created a soft bath of light that washed over all of Monica and made her face light up as she smiled at her auntie’s powers.

“Does it hurt? When you use your powers?” Monica has asked, as Carol kept up the small field in the palm of her hand.

Carol had shaken her head, smiling warmly, as warm as the small fairy light in her hand. “It did when I didn’t know how to control them. Now they’re like walking, like breathing,” Danvers had explained, taking the little orb of light back into her flesh and letting the power course through her forearm and then up into her shoulder. She took it all around her upper half until it flew into her head and she made her eyes glow a sensational and angelic golden for Monica, who was smiling the entire time.

They giggled a little after the light show when Carol made another orb in her hand. The blonde reached out and booped the little girl on her nose.

“Do you think one day I could have superpowers?” Monica had asked.

“Hell yeah! But the real question is, what powers would you want? Are we talking like a Captain America? Or something else?” Carol enabled, going along perfectly with Monica in the bed.

It had taken the tyke some seconds to think, but she eventually got something in mind when she began to poke and prod at the little lamp in Carol’s hand. “I wanna be able to fly like you, Auntie Carol. So I can go meet you in outer space,” she began, Carol smiling at her with the same toothy grin the little girl was giving her back.

“Flying huh? That’s a good start.”

“And I wanna be able to control the stuff you can... Energies, right? But I wanna be able to do it all... All of it, so that I can always be in control, that I can always be able to help and fight... So that I can always be important, like you Auntie Carol,” Monica was saying, yawning more and more as she confessed her dreams of superpowers to the blonde captain.

Carol was smiling all the while, tucking the little Rambeau into bed again folding the sheets over her, kissing her forehead. She’d done it a plethora of times before, a second mother to the junior. “Oh honey, you’re the most important person in the world, I promise...”

“Auntie Carol? I love you.”

“I love you too, Lieutenant Trouble...”

“I love you three-thousand.”

Maria stirred finally in Carol’s warm embrace, gently shivering as the dawn’s cool air wrapped its tendrils around them both. Carol took off her jacket and wrapped it around her lover as Maria fully opened her eyes to look as blonde curls blew past her own cheek. Carol was smirking, her usually sultry and irresistible smile that Maria had fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Has anyone ever told you...” Maria began to say, but couldn’t finish for the life of her as she smiled and became thrown off by Carol’s sultry grin. She burst out into chuckles and couldn’t finish as the blonde rolled over in the hammock and threw her weight on top of the tenacious grease monkey.

Maria had even slept in her overalls, the stain of the oil and grease from her biplane still smudged into the darkness of her beautiful skin. Carol gently graced her lover’s cheek and the black smudge of the oil with her finger, her own flesh as warm as a Bunsen burner with a naked flame. Maria closed her eyes instinctively and her body hummed to her as she felt the heat opposed to the brisk morning air.

“Holy shit, Carol, you’re so warm...” Maria moaned a little wetly as she felt the flare passing from the blonde and into her cheek. Under the stains of oil and grease she was blushing, her core stoking like a combustion engine. Carol smiled and laughed as she straddled her lover hastily, lustily.

Without her jacket covering her, Carol’s shoulders were bare and in addition to most of her collarbone. She seemed vulnerable and found herself even blushing back as she felt Maria’s hands coming to her waistline to hold her as she straddled her. Maria was eager, more so than she had been the night before – then they had just been cuddling, mildly making out under the blanket of stars and counting the constellations. Now, as soon as waking, Maria found her blood rushing around her, and her desire for Carol fresh and a little feral as she bit her plump lips. Carol leaned over her lover and found their lips as close as possible.

“You feeling okay, Photon?” Carol asked, a little sarcastic teasing within her lower tonal shifted voice. She was performing, Maria knew she was. The tenacity and playful nature of Carol made her almost dangerous, and so perfectly undeniable that Maria was often so helpless before her own superhero.

Maria took a Moment’s reprieve, feeling the sparks flying out between them as their lust and love culminated in a euphoric inferno deep inside of them both. Carol’s hair was billowing in the light wind that was picking up, brushing through the trees like an epic brush and making the pines sing out in a wailing movement. Smiling and even feeling a little silly, Maria ran her hands through her bowl cut of thick and glossy black hair, her teeth fully born and her tongue running along with them. She covered her eyes for a second, trying to contain herself but Carol was far more of a trickster. As her lover covered her eyes, the blonde captain edged forward, cupping Maria’s cheeks lightly and planting a kiss firmly onto her plump and mesmerising lips. There was nothing that could hold Carol back as she closed her eyes and felt the beautiful taste of Maria on her own lips. The corners of her mouth curled as Maria smiled into the exchange, keeping her own eyes covered and letting Carol have her way with the incessant kissing. Maria found herself almost giggling like a school girl, meanwhile, Carol moved her hands, wrapping them around her lover’s shoulders and draping them down her back as she shuffled and straddled Maria more firmly. Danvers pushed her core closer to Maria’s, bobbing gently a little, teasing Maria’s resolve.

When Maria finally uncovered her eyes, she saw Carol looking at her with hazy ones back, the light honey-caramel as completely irresistible as they looked back, wide-eyed and smitten beyond all comprehension.

“Wanna just... stay here?” Carol asked her voice a mere whisper that tickled the centres of Maria’s mind and made her hazy in return. The mechanic lay back, Carol on top of her now, their lips still close as the blonde’s finger traced the angelic angle of Maria’s rounded chin.

Maria was still smiling herself. She tried to speak but found herself choked up a little, unable to force the words out of her mouth as they simply looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Carol...”

“I love you too...”

“Now kiss!” Came a shout from the doorframe of the house, a small and high-pitched cry from someone equally as small. Carol and Maria both darted their vision to the door and Monica shot out of their view as fast as she could back behind the mesh screen of the first door, the over-sized t-shirt still covering her small frame.

“Hot damn Photon! Looks like we’re surrounded by Lieutenant Trouble and her occupying force!” Carol feigned as she sat back up in her lover’s lap again and grinned in Monica’s direction.

The little girl revealed herself again with her hands and fingers in the shape of a make-believe handgun and spied Auntie Carol straddling her mother. She fired a faux shot at the blonde and Carol mimicked that she took it in the chest, a small splutter of photon energy flying out of her hair as she wiggled and fell from the hammock with her mother getting up slowly.

“Photon! This is... This is Avenger! I’ve been hit, drifting with a clipped wing... Need... Need immediate assistance here... Help me Photon!” Carol played as Monica was laughing, fake-sneaking up to one of the trees with her finger pistol.

Maria sprang from the hammock and hit the deck, under siege from her own daughter. “Negative Avenger! I’m pinned down from an unknown enemy, weapon systems unknown but she’s deadly!” Maria played too, seeing Monica barely hiding behind the trunk.

“Give up ladies! I’ve got ya right where I want ya and now you’re mine!” Monica elaborated from behind the tree.

Carol faked a struggle as she hobbled to her feet. “Who are you, foul beast?!”

“Me? I’m your greatest enemy, Captain Carol! And I am here to destroy you!”

Maria jumped to her feet and pointed her own finger pistol at her little daughter, closing one eye and over-performing as they all smiled and held back the laughter for the sake of play. “Not on my watch, alien!” She shouted before making a ‘pew’ sound with her mouth to signify her shot. Monica stood there and didn’t react. “Honey, I got ‘cha!”

“No, Mom! You can’t shoot me, I’m invincible right now! I’m made out of what Auntie Carol shoots out of her fists,” Monica explained, dropping the facade for a Moment. Maria was awestruck, surprised and misunderstanding.

“Honey, what? You wanna be made outta energy?” Maria asked, not really getting it.

“Hell yeah, Mom! I wanna be Photon! Like you and Auntie Carol!” Monica continued to explain, smiling a wide and toothy grin. Carol, next to Maria and a little glassy-eyed from seeing Monica like this, almost choked up.

“Alright ladies, breakfast, right?” She asked, already walking to Monica’s position with her hand reaching for Maria’s. Their fingers curled and entangled like daisy-chains and Carol found her big smile coming out, her chest flushed a little under her tank top as Monica raced towards the pair of them.

The girl was shouting a wild ‘yeah’ and jumping a little, begging for Carol to lift her up and make her believe she was flying. Teasing Monica a little, Carol levitated them both a little bit off of the ground, letting the girl see how much taller she was than her mother from a foot or two into the air. The heat from Carol was fantastic as she flared her powers to make them almost fly.

“I’m gonna be able to fly too, Mom. I’m gonna go and help Auntie Carol out in space,” Monica told Maria after Carol had let her down and the two mothers were now each holding a hand of their beautiful Monica. Carol felt like her second mother, and Maria had always told her she was much to the little tyke. But it was all ‘don’t ask and don’t tell’. One day Monica wouldn’t have to call her ‘Auntie Carol.’ One day.

Maria leaned down and picked up Monica, carrying her inside in her strong arms and kissing her cheek, reaching back for Carol’s hand. “I know you will honey. And you’re gonna kick everyone’s ass up there, sweetie...”

Carol smiled, and looked down at the grass path, thinking a little solitarily.

_ No matter what you want, Lieutenant Trouble. I’ll always be there to protect you. _

Monica was looking at Carol, still smiling with fond and dreaming eyes, thinking of what the future could hold in space. “Hey Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol spoke softly, snapping the little’s attention back to her from looking up into the morning’s sky.

“I love you three-thousand.”

 

_ Thirty Years Later... _

Carol secured the seals on her gauntlets and ensured they were tightly fastened, then checking her boots and finally her breastplate. The Kree armour was old now, a little more than she liked and the battle-damage wore into it now showed more than it had done on Earth, but she was still indestructible.

“Ready Cap?” Rocket mused from beside her, coming up on her relatively unnoticed as he pulled his rucksack from the locker. The walking mesh of branches and lovable wood followed him, lumbering on beside them both and turning to look at Carol. Groot smiled a wide grin as he saw her, she who always made him so inexplicably happy.

“Sure thing, you got the munitions?” Danvers asked the racoon, checking that he was dialled in and knew what to do rather than looking for anything he could find to sell for credits.

“O’course I do, wha’d’ya take me for? A racoon?”

“I am Groot,” Groot chatted back, earning his friend’s ire as Rocket turned to glare at him.

“Wha’d’ya mean Rabbit? Have you been talkin’ ta Thor again?” Rocket shrieked as he hopped up on top of the benches to square up to the now older sapling.

“Rocket do you know where the rest of the team are?” Carol asked, having her suit fully fitted and ready for a shakedown before a mild tussle broke out between the flora and the fauna. Rocket and Groot didn’t tend to fight, but the racoon liked to be tossed around by his friend. Rocket and Groot both pointed to the upper deck, near the loading echelon away from the main ready room and rack, Carol smiled at them both and left as she patted the tree on his barky shoulders and gently scratched the wood off him. “Don’t break my ship, guys!” She warned them, leaving.

The tree waved as he leaned down to confront Rocket. “I am Groot!”

“Yeah, yeah tough guy! Now come ‘ere!” Rocket barked at his friend after Carol was gone.

In the loading echelon, she found more of her fellow team members – Richard Rider (Nova), as he was leaving, and her protégé. A darker flame in a bright white outfit and a similar star to her own on her chest. From her wrists were wings connected to her back, which would act like gliding tethers as she flew. They’d unfortunately not had much practised of that at all yet, but Photon was getting the hang of gliding enough once launched from the ship.

“Are you ready?” Carol asked Photon, holding her belt and brushing the mass of her pixie cut to the side. Photon had almost never gotten used to the more masculine haircut but given how long she’d known Carol, it was hardly an unfitting look.

Photon reached for the mask covering her eyes; she’d asked for the mask, remembering all the games she used to play with Carol when she was a kid, always hiding her real identity.

“You bet, Momma Carol...”

Carol looked at Monica, into her thirties and beginning to a luminous blue as she phased through all her forms of energy, displaying just what she could do and turn into when she tried to flex her powers.

“That’s my girl, Lieutenant Trouble...”


End file.
